1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to gate drivers driving gate lines of display panels and display devices including the gate drivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a display panel in which a liquid crystal layer having anisotropic permittivity is formed between two substrates, and a driving unit that drives the display panel. To display an image, the LCD device generates an electric field between the two substrates, and adjusts light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer by adjusting the intensity of the electric field. The display panel includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form. The pixels are coupled to a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. The pixels display an image in response to gate signals applied through the gate lines and data signals applied through the data lines.